1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of bedclothes or bed coverings. More particularly, this invention pertains to the field of reversible multilayer decorative trim which is particularly suited for use with bedclothes or bed coverings such as comforters and quilts. Still more particularly, this invention pertains to the field of detachable and interchangeable decorative trim strips for comforters and quilts.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art reveals a variety of decorative or functional attachments which are suitable for use with beds and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,139,980 reveals a detachable valance for a bed. U.S. Pat. No. 2,619,658 reveals an adjustable and removable valance for studio couch or bed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,273,176 reveals a detachable extension flap for a blanket. United Kingdom Patent Application GB 2142233 reveals a quilt having a protective sheet attached thereto by press studs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,347 reveals a detachable decorative applique piece which is designed to be fastened to a comforter or bedspread. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 319,366 reveals a sheet for a comforter or blanket. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 339,495 reveals a dust ruffle with VELCRO brand fasteners. U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,553 reveals a bed covering made up of two connectable panels having respective complementary fasteners disposed at their overlapping borders. In the '553 patent, it is suggested that the first panel may be fabricated from a blanket underliner material (such as used for a conventional bed sheet), a "blanket material", a cloth material, or a synthetic material. Moreover, the second panel may be fabricated from a blanket underliner material, a "sheet material", or a material which may be more decorative than the first panel. At least the bottom side of the second panel is desirably imprinted, embroidered, or otherwise decorated. It is also suggested that the first and second panels may have equal widths. U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,758 provides for a reversible separate piece skirt attachment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,350 provides for a three piece sectional comforter with reversible sections. While the prior art has included many attachments to bedding, it has failed to include a multilayer reversible decorative trim strip as will be described, illustrated, and claimed in the following specification, drawings, and claims.
It is an object of the invention to provide a bed clothing arrangement which is user-configurable to provide a high degree of customization at a reasonable cost.
It is another object of the invention to provide a bed clothing arrangement which provides some protection for the end of a comforter, quilt, or other bed covering that is handled the most.
It is still another aspect of the invention to provide a reversible, multi-layer decorative trim strip which provides some protection for the end of a comforter, quilt, or other bed covering that is handled the most.
It is still another aspect of the invention to provide a reversible, multi-layer decorative trim strip which attaches directly to an edge of a comforter, quilt, or other bed covering that is handled the most.